


Neck Kisses

by snapplejaxs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Wayhaught - Freeform, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapplejaxs/pseuds/snapplejaxs
Summary: there are a lot of things Nicole loves about Waverly; But her favorite thing is her reaction to neck kisses
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	Neck Kisses

“Mm baby...” Waverly breaks her kiss with Nicole to lean against her forehead. “...you're missing the episode.” She giggles softly. 

“Well then, it's a good thing I already saw it,” Nicole speaks just as softly. She leans in for another kiss but Waverly pulls away to look at her. 

“Wait what?” Her voice is louder, causing Nicole to sit back in her seat on the couch. “When did you see it? Baby, we were supposed to watch it together.” She glances at the TV playing ahead.

“Yeah, and I was g’unna wait on you. But I figured if I waited,” Nicole guides Waverly’s face back to hers. “Then I'd actually have to watch it. And not kiss you.” She leans in to meet Waverly’s lips in a gentle and sweet kiss. Waverly gives in and pours just as much passion into the kiss until a loud explosion from the TV has her pulling away and redirects her attention again. 

“Oh, baby look!” She shouts at the TV show they were meant to be watching. 

“Seen it,” Nicole mumbles into her skin as she pepper kisses against her jaw. 

“Yeah but I…” she takes a breath “I didn't see it.”

“It's a horrible episode,” Nicole says in between kisses. “Everyone dies.”

“What!?” Waverly pushes away with wide eyes and Nicole laughs.

“Waves I'm joking.” She grabs her hands to entwine with her. “Alright, look, you wanna know  
what's so cool about Netflix and chill?” She let's go of one of her hands to grab the TV remote. “It pauses.” She stops the moving screen and points to the remote. “And if you push this button, it starts all over again. Right back to the very beginning.” 

“Oh wow.” Waverly plays surprised, causing Nicole to laugh once more. 

Nicole places the remote back down and turns to Waverly. “Fancy huh?”

“Very.” Waverly giggles as her lips capture Nicole’s to continue where they left off. She brings her hand up to softly cradle at Nicole's face. Nicole takes the gesture as an invitation to take things further. She deepens the kiss, licking at the bottom of Wavery’s lip. Waverly accepts her in, with a moan. The sound of their lips hitting together fills the room as they are sloppily makeout.  
Nicole melts into her, leaning forward to guide Waverly to lay back on the couch. She waits for her to settle down comfortably before climbing half on top of her and half on the sofa, right in between her legs, the way she has so many times. Their kissing grows more intense and Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole's neck. She pulls her closer and massages her hands through her red hair.

Nicole’s teeth tug on her lower lip and Waverly moans into her mouth. She tightens her arms around her and wraps her legs around Nicole's. Nicole brings her hands up to run at the sides of Waverly's slim waist. A hum comes from Waverly's throat when she feels Nicole slip her hands underneath her shirt to touch her warm skin.

Nicole, loving the sounds she’s hearing, drags her hands up further until she reaches her lacey bra. She flattens her hands and circles around her covered breast. Waverly's nipples are erected under the fabric, she can feel them against her palms as she touches everything in touching reach. 

Waverly bucks her hips up, trying to rub against her. and Nicole chuckles darkly into their kiss. She pulls back to the breath, looking down at Waverly's red cheeks and breathless panting. Fuck was she beautiful. Nicole sticks out her tongue and she takes a long lick up Waverly's neck to her jaw. Waverley digs her nails into Nicole's shoulder. but that stinging only encourages Nicole to keep going. She kisses her jaw, dragging her wet mouth all around her neck.

“Ahh...” Waverly’s voice cracks in the sexiest gasps and Nicole smiles against her skin.

“That sound,” she whispers, purposely blowing her hot breath against her wet neck. “Damn baby.” She kisses down on that sweet spot again, searching for that airy gasp to come from her girl. That gasp was all Nicole needed. That little sweet spot on her neck, that turned Waverly into a quivering mess. Nicole nudges her head into Wavely’s neck and attacks that sweet spot. She kisses. She licks. She sucks. She bites.

“Nicole...” Waverly pants. Her voice is so needy. Practically begging. Nicole knows she has her.

She pinches her nipples through her bra, rolling the hard bud between her fingers, searching for a way to get her so aroused just by touch. God, her breasts were perfect. They always fit just right in her hands. Not too big or too small. They were just the perfect size for her. Plump, round, and bouncy. So perfect. She was so perfect. Everything about her was perfect. 

Nicole knew the second she saw, that she had to have her. That she could go the rest of her life, not wanting anyone else besides her. Her kind eyes. Her smile. Her dimples. She was lost in her the second she asked Nedley, ‘who’s that?’ 

‘That’s Waverly Earp.’ 

Nicole finally lets go of Waverley's lips, as they both try and catch their breath. They stare at each other, with dark and lust blown eyes. Nicole licks the top of her lips, tasting the residue of Waverley's taste on hers. She presses her thumbs into her buds and thinks about how hard they’d feel against her tongue. Waverly bites down on her lip, probably thinking the same thoughts as she eyes Nicole’s licking mouth. 

As they stare at each other, Nicole thinks about leaning down and sucking at a nipple through Waverly’s thin little t-shirt. She thinks about licking up and down her warm stomach and tasting her sweet fruity vanilla smelling skin. She thinks about lowering herself down until she’s lost in between her thighs. Holding her down and eating her out until she was screaming, sweating, and dehydrated mess underneath her. Or maybe an even carrying her like the princess she upstairs and laying her down on her bed to be fucked like there’s no--

“Holy shit!” The front door to the homestead flies open. Nicole drops her head on Waverly's shoulder. “This snow is no joke!” Wynonna shouts as she slides her boots against the welcome mat. She’s juggling two brown grocery bags in hands and kicks the door close. “I swear I almost..” her voice dies down as she turns to Nicole and Waverly, both sitting up on the couch with flushed red skin. Waverley fixes her shirt. “...Gross.” 

“Wynonna.” Nicole exhales a deep breath and sits up. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, I live here.” Wynonna scoffs a chuckle and walks to the kitchen. “What are you doing here?”

“I eat here.” Nicole retorts. Waverly gives her a look but fails to hide her smile. “What? I do.” Nicole mumbles to her just as Wynonna's head pops out from the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry, was that a vagina joke? ‘Cause consider it stolen.” She slides back into the kitchen. “Waverly! Take a break and help with these groceries!” Nicole rolls her eyes and turns to Waverly who smiles her giant and forgivable smile.

“Later,” she kisses Nicole on the cheek, “I promise.” She quickly jumps up from the couch to skip into the kitchen to help her sister. Nicole exhales and stands to follow her trail.


End file.
